Prince Son Krogeta
Krogeta is the main protagonist of Xenoverse(manga). He is 34 million years old(right now) and was a member of the Time Patrol. He shares a similar appearance to Vegetto,Vegito or Vegerot, the difference being both his bangs are the same length, no matter what. This picture is of him in Super Saiyan Destruction. Lineage Krogeta is the descendant of both Goku and Vegeta. His parents have not been shown, but we know there names are Kroku(his dad) and Depa(mother). He at one point used the Dragon Balls to become Full Saiyan instead of just 25%. He is the currently a Prince over Saiyans. Personality Krogeta's persona is very sarcastic most of the time. However, he is very strategic and serious during battle. He can be a dick sometimes when he is annoyed. A weird part about him is that he ALWAYS HAS loved to fight, even though he was a hybrid. It has been shown that he became the way he is because he was forced to become part of the Time Patrol against his will. He used to be nice and caring (similar to Son Goku) but was torn from his normal life and mentally scarred. Later on, due to some character development, he merges these personas together. Transfomations Kaioken: An ability that allows the user to multiply their power at the cost of higher stamina drain. SSJ1: Your regular Super Saiyan. He has mastered this form, allowing him to use SSGSS, os SSJB. SSJ2: The Ascended Super Saiyan that Gohan used against Cell. SSJ3: The form Goku pulled out of his ass during the fight against Fat Buu. SSJ4: Okay, this one is weird. when he rebelled against the order of the Multiverse, (not a group, the natural law and order) and fought the Grand Priest with a form that messed up UI, he was teleported to a Multiverse without the Angels, He met GT Goku. GT Goku taught him SSJ4. Then he used UI to go back to his own home. SSJB: Your regular Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. SSJBE: The form Vegeta used Against Jiren ROuHOh. SSJD: Super Saiyan Destruction. The form that messed up UI. One day Krogeta did some meditating, and Attained Ultra Instinct(UI) by accident. He has one fear: losing control. and when he did he tried everything he could to get it back. The destructive energy pulsated and he tried to go SSJBE, but they merged to make Super Saiyan Destruction. It has the unique ability to cause pain SO BAD, it is GUARANTEED to be the WORST the victim has ever felt. It also stacks. Base(UI): When he made SSJD, UI, for some reason, clinged on to him. He has that power to dodge like it's nobody's business, yet he can control it. He appears to be in his so-called base like this. Plus this illusion can be broken, shown when he took a hit from Goto to the face. Level of Power At least Mutiversal++. On the number scale Toriyama used, At peak, is 200. Then again, Whis by this point, is 1500. If we take SSJD's absorption into consideration, his true peak is 9 trillion on that scale, but thats ridiculous. Category:Dragon Ball